Staying At a Friend's House
by animetheyaoidrug
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have both returned from the Drak Tournament and Hiei has decided to rest at Kurama's for the night. What happens when Hiei gets comfortable and Kurama's mother gets angry? YAOI BOY X BOY
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or any of the characters!

Hey guys ... so this is my first fanfic and it realy just poped into my mind randomly. It took me about 30 minutes to write this an upload it, becuase I'm new too this community. This chapter was very short and not well done sadly. Im only in 9th grade and my writing skill are very adiquet at best (I suck at spelling) and i don't have musch time to update my stories. Don't expect me to update regulrly, because I'm not going to! I will work on my writing alot more so don't think that the whole story will be as crapy as this. I'm thinking of making this stroy around 20 chapters long. I probably wrote too much so you stopped reading, but i need to say this stuff right off the bat. Enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

><p>"What is this liquid that you gave my fox, it tastes very bitter?" Questioned the short demon.<p>

"It's called alcohol and it's a very popular drink in the human world" Answered the redheaded male.

"Well Kurama I loathe it, and it doesn't help that you practically forced three glasses of it down my throat."

"I just thought that you would want to relax a little after the Demon World Tournament, seeing as that we only left two days ago."

"If all you wanted to do was relax at your house and drink "alcohol", then I'm going to leave," Hiei stated bluntly

With that statement Hiei then motioned towards the window and began to open the screen, when he felt a warm body envelop him in a comforting embrace.

"Please don't leave me!" pleaded the taller man.

Kurama then pulled a shocked Hiei away from the window and towards his room trying to stay quiet, as to not wake his sleeping mother.

"Kurama I demand that you release me at once!" insisted Hiei

"You always were very bossy"

Soon the two demons made their way to Kurama's bed and fell with a surprising thud on the mattress. Neither one of them moved for what felt like years, but then Kurama broke the silence.

"Could you stay with me just a little longer? I need something to help me fall asleep"

Hiei didn't need to answer with his mouth, because Kurama knew that when Hiei decided to get under the covers his question was answered. There the two lay with Hiei protectively holding Kurama's head and beautiful red hair in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here is the new chapter hope you like it. I actualy spent some time on this one and made it a little longer. **Huge** shot out to **Deidara4ever **for being the only person to rview my story, becuase i just cheked the stats and there are abount 80 people who didn't. I don't expect everyone to review but it is much appreciated, beacuase it inspires me to wirte more and better!

* * *

><p>The early morning sun directed it's self at the window forming condensed beams of sunlight due to the curtains protecting the room from the brightness. The beams of light hit Shiori's pale white face focusing on her eyes. She knew that something was on her face, but didn't know exactly what and thought to herself that it didn't really matter, but then realized the reason why she fell asleep early was. She jumped out of bed with surprising speed and grace considering her old age and put on some slippers to complete her night gownhat sleepy style appearance. She got the door and headed for her sons room, when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She knew that Shuichi was supposed to be returning from camp today and that the bus dropped him off late at night. The only reason she fell asleep early was so that she could make Shuichi his "welcome home breakfast". She lightly walked across the wooden floor trying not to let whoever was in the kitchen known she was coming. As she walked closer and closer she could hear the muffled noises easier and realized that they were voices. Two voices! One of her beloved son and another that she couldn't make out.

She walked into the kitchen worried not knowing exactly what to expect, but knowing that there was another person besides her son that was in there're house. As she entered the room she could easily see the porcelain white face of Shuichi dressed in a red button down shirt and khaki pants and a shorter male around 16 (The same age as Kurama) sitting at the kitchen table in a black robe like cloth that covered most of his body.

"Hello mother" Were the first word to be spoken between the three of them.

"Hello Shuichi hope you had a good morning." Shiori said trying to sound calm but underneath she was boiling with question for her son, so she asked in the bluntest was possible.

"Do you care to explain what is happening here Shuichi? "

"Sorry of coarse mother, you see this is Hiei" Kurama replied motioning towards him.

"Shuichi I need more than that-_-."

"Wait mother I'm still waking up just, sit down and wait for some coffee I'm making and when were all comfortable we can talk."

Shiori did what her son asked of her and sat down not wanting to start a battle with him right now. She sat across from Hiei eying him strangely the whole time. His whole appearance put Shiori in an uneasy state. There were so many thing she was curious about this "Hiei" that she wanted to ask (where are you from? what's your last name? how old are you? why do you stare at my son so intensely, and most importantly, why are you in my house? She held off all these questions until latter.

**(Kurama's POV) **

_Dammit I know mother is waiting for a reason why Hiei is here and I can't tell her that we both just came from a demon tournament where we risked our lives, or can I?...NO! _

I continued to work at the coffee machine moving very slowly and clumsily. Ever ten seconds or so I would steal a glance at Mother, who was staring at Hiei and Hiei himself who was just staring at me. I motioned for him to look away as not to create even more worry on mother.

_Wait I was supposed to be at camp this whole week, so I could just tell mother that Hiei went to my camp and need a place to stay. Yea yea yea, that's good idea why, is it so hard to think straight? Maybe all those bombs from Karasu really damaged my brain._

"All right the coffee is ready how about we all just move to the living room for now, hm?

I lead the way for us into the living room three mugs in hand. I placed them in the center table while sitting down on our couch, but to my surprise my mother sat in the old wooden chair we use for gusts and Hiei sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm waiting for your explanation Shuichi!"

"I know mother it's just you seem much more tensed and on edge is something wrong?"

"No there isn't, so stop trying to stall for time and tell me why you have a stranger in our house!"

"Hiei is not a stranger! You see mother when I went to camp I befriended Hiei and spent a large amount of time with him being one of my few friends. Hiei was planning on staying at camp for an extra week than I was, but then there was terrible storm at the camp. The storm basically destroyed everything at the camp. Everyone had to go home on the bus yesterday or wait to be picked up by their parents. The problem was that Hiei parents are on vacation and aren't going to be home for another week, so he needed a place to stay. The only safe and available option for him was for him to come and stay with me. I hope you can understand mother that this was a last minute decision and I'm sorry for not consulting you about this earlier."

**(Normal POV)**

"Alright Shuichi if those were the circumstances I can understand, just remember that in my older age I'm more worried about you. Hiei do you have anything important you want to ask me or think I need to know"

**(Kurama's POV) **

_CRAP, CRAP, CARP, CRAP, Hiei please don't say anything that would make this conversation turn rotten! I know you often do that on purpose!_

I watched as Hiei's just sat there with an evil smirk on his face, but suddenly it transformed into a straight face, he looked coldly at me mother staring strongly at her with his serious crimson eyes and asked the worst possible question!

"How do you feel about me sleeping in the same bed as your son?"

* * *

><p>The next chapter might take a little longer to get out so Im just warnning you guys. Remember to REVIEW the chapter it takes like what 5 minutes at the most!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter guys, hope you like it. I spent a Whole tow hours on it (sarcasim). I know it's short, but I won't be able to write next week, and I didn't want to leave ypou guys hanging . The next chapter is going to be really heart review.

* * *

><p>The tension was in the air, looking as if it were putting pressure on everyone in the room except for the short demon. Shiori"s face went blank hiding any emotion at all and almost looked to be in a comatose state. The silence that to started off small now seemed to be growing longer and longer, when finally Shiori broke the silence.<p>

"Hiei I don't know anything about you except for the little that my son has told me, so I want you to understand that I don't want any harm to come to Suichi or our family and that if anything does whoever caused it will have to pay. Just to let you know for the sleeping arrangements the couch in the living room is very comfortable and relaxing and I hope you don't have any objections."

Hiei moved in a little determined to blurt out a response, when a pale hand came into his view and covered his lips muffling any words that were about to come out. Hiei gave a deadly stare at Kurama, but it Kurama just brushed it off.

"Don't worry mother there won't be any problems, why don't you go back into your room with your coffee and sleep a little more?" Kurama asked.

Shiori did what her son advised and got up from sitting down and walked into the hallway coffee mug in hand.

Kurama then decided to release his hand from covering Hiei's mouth and wiped the little saliva that was on it onto a nearby paper towel.

"Well Kurama your mother is a very angry woman, maybe she could teach me how to talk so intimidating, and that way I could just scare away all the demons that challenge me. " Hiei said sarcastically.

"Hiei please try to understand that my mother is just very protective of me and is very frail, she doesn't want the perfect boy she pictured me to be , to be wrong."Kurama replied.

"Kurama I just want you to know that if you ever cover my mouth again I will kill you." Hiei said with a menacing look in his eyes.

Kurama only looked at him Hiei with an innocent face and a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Hiei it won't. I just want to remind you that my name in the human world is Suichi, not Kurama and I'm not a demon."

"Kurama don't you feel weak having to obey a pathetic human and fear their judgment went it doesn't matter?"

"Hiei in the human world things are very different and people have different values and morals, they can't all just solve all of their problems by cutting down what's ever in front of them. Why don't you sit down and we can talk a little more? We're going to Genkai's in a little while."

"Just let your mother now that I'm not going to be controlled by someone weaker than me, or let someone close to me be treated the same way."

The words that came out of Hiei's mouth made Kurama feel a warm sensation in his stomach, like they were protective and honest. Kurama didn't know if he should be flattered that Hiei felt so deeply for him or worried that his mother was going to be hurt.

* * *

><p>"Damn it; come on Kuwabara I want to get going early so we don't have to be the last one's there!"<p>

"Hold you're horses Uremeshi I'm coming, why do you want to go to Genkai's so early it's not like we haven't spent a whole month with everyone there in the dark tournament." Yusuke just brushed the comment off.

Yusuke was wearing nothing surprising, just a green tee-shirt and a pair of skinny blue jeans with his white sneakers. His hair was gelled back in the normal fashion and he was feeling pretty good, seeing as he defeated Toguro and he could see his living teacher again. The depression of her death really brought his whole body and mind into pit of despair, that he thought he would have never gotten out of.

Yusuke's train of thought was then broken when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Kuwabara standing with a worried look on his face.

"You alright Uremeshi, you look sort of sad?"

"No Kuwabara I'm fine let's just get going."

The two then started walking around the streets of their town talking and laughing about old memories.

* * *

><p>There you go, I know short. thaks for the reviews, and please review some more.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooo sorry for the long wait, things have been really "stupid?" for me lately. The main problem was that I had a shit load of school work, a broken toe, and a broken computer. The good thing is that everything is starting to revert back to normal now. This chapter was actauly one that i worte last night, and now that I look at it I think I might have been on drugs of something when I worte it. Hope you like it, because I don't even remember writing it. Review and tell me Ideas for the next chapter, beacuse I make this up as I go.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking up the stairs to Genkai's temple, to go to the party that they were invited to.<p>

**(YUSKUKE'S POV)**

_Damnit why does the old hag have to have so many steps to here place, it gets annoying. _

I started to quicken my pace by walking three steps in one leap, leaving a laughing Kuwabara behind me. This went on for about ten minutes, until I finally got to the top of the steps, I looked back to see Kuwabara walking idly like there was no problem in the world. Secretly I admired how oblivious he was some time, but I would never tell him that. I leaned forward to yell at him.

"Hurry the hell up, you're taking forever."

"Uremeshi wait up I'm coming."

I see Kuwabara running up the stairs full speed, like he was being chased by Toguro or something.

"Fewwwwwww I finally made it, just….. Let …. Me …. Catch my… breath.

Kuwabara collapsed to the floor acting like he was having an asthma attack. I bent down and patted his head, and then softy whispered into his ear.

"It's ok to be tired you did a lot of running, the only problem is WE NEED TO GET INSIDE NOWWWWWWWWW!

Kuwabara jumped up from the ground cuffing his ear from the pain of my yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Uremeshi you're going to get it now!"

"You can try Kuwabara, that is if you want to be shot with the same spirit gun that I used on Toguro."

He looked at me with a questioning face like he was actually considering what he would you, when he just walked past me without saying a word.

"Sorry Kuwabara I didn't hear your answer, what was it?"

"….Uremeshi we need to get inside let's go."

I felt great accomplishment from wining our little argument; it really amused me to see Kuwabara actually avoid my question entirely.

We both walked into the garden witch lead to the temple, looking at all the weird flowers that she had. If I were a few months younger I wouldn't even give a shit, but after spending some time with Kurama I learned to not disrespect plants. Finally we reached the main gate; it was covered in red paint and gold framework and looked like it weighed a ton. I was so anxious to just sit down and relax for a while. Kuwabara knocked on the door and we both waited until someone opened it.

After about ten minutes the doors started separating. I looked inside to see Yukina holding the door open, I looked in both directions making sure that there was no one else around, when the fact hit me.

"YUKINA HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN PUSH THE DOOR OPEN A CRACK, LET ALONE HOLD IT OPEN FOR US?"

"Oh that, Genkai just makes it look heavy for intruders, its really just very light wood painted over. Why don't you two come in?"

The three of us went through the gate and arrived at the actually house. I opened the paper door and saw Kurama, Hiei, Boton, Koenma, and Genkai all sitting down drinking tea, a smile appeared on my face.

**(HIEI'S POV) **

They were all sitting down talking about anything, making it seem like there wasn't a care in the world, while I just sat staring at Kurama… I didn't understand. The only reasonI actually came to this meeting was because I wanted to keep tabs on my sister and because I didn't want to be stuck in Kurama's house with his mother**. **

"_Kurama's mother? That woman was the epitome of overprotection, but for some reason Kurama still stands by her and acts as though she is more important than me. _

My train of thought was then interrupted when I felt a hand touch my shoulder; I looked in its direction to see Kurama's smiling face.

"Is there something wrong Hiei you keep looking at me and it looks like your thinking about something very strongly?"

"Kuram..."

My sentence was interrupted when were heard a sound coming from the garden entrance.

"**Knock Knock" **

"It must bethe detective and that stupid Kuwabara; they were always the type to be late, and I thought I sensed them coming a while ago."

I looked around the room waiting for someone to take action, until I saw Yukina stand up and head for the door.

"Don't worry everyone I'll get the door you guys just sit down and relax some more. " She said on her way out.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the time bored out of my mind, while everyone else talked for about five minutes.

"_What could be taking Yukina so long? Maybe something happened to them? When did I become so soft as to worry about someone only after five minutes of their absence? Maybe staying with Kurama had made me more human than I thought. _

**Svooooomf** (sliding sound)

My eyes shot towards the sound of the sliding door to see the detective, Kuwabara, and my sister standing there with stupid looking goofy grins on their faces. I stood up and stared at the detective.

"Let's fight!"

"Now? Can't we just relax; I've been walking up like a million stairs to get here?" He questioned

"Let's do this outside, or are you to afraid that I've grown stronger than you detective?"

"Hiei I dare you to say that one more time!"

"I said are you afraid…"

My words were cut off when something pulled me to the ground, pinned my arms down, and then continued to straddle me. I looked up to see Kurama over me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing fox?"

I received no verbal answer, but instead I had the pleasure of feeling the touch Ok Kurama's crimson soft lips.

(Everyone else in the room)"….What the hell?... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it will actualy make me write fatser, and the nubers also help me decide wich story I update next.<p> 


End file.
